I choose you
by Shinigami of the century
Summary: Everything seems to get back to normal after a terrible storm, but then one member of the Strawhat crew almost drowns and gets amnesia. But something even horrible has happend and has something to do whit a "Godfruit" ZoNa R
1. The Storm

The Thousand Sunny got thrown back and forth in the dark water, the waves smashing hard against the sides. The storm had quickly escalated from the small, grey clouds on the horizon to a raging inferno of cold water and devastating lightning, and as if it wasn't enough they had been thrown of course, totally lost on the sea. Luffy and Usopp, with the help of Brook and Franky, tried to repair a big hole that'd appeared in the side of the ship when it'd gotten hit by a rock. Sanji, Zoro and Chopped, whom turned into his human form, tried their hardest to secure the mast and sail, while Robin helped Nami keep the rudder on the new course the red-head had set.

"If we keep this course we should be out of the storm soon!" Nami shouted, trying to be heard over the storm

"Then that's what we'll do" Robin said, looking right ahead

After what seemed like hours they finally came upon a stream, leading them out of the storm, and soon they could see the dark night sky dotted with stars. The storm behind them roared a last goodbye before slowly fading away behind them. When they reached safe waters they threw the anchor into the sea, to finally get a well deserved rest. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper crashed down on the lawn-covered deck, the captain smiling like the idiot he was, but who could blame him; they've made it trough the storm.

Sanji and Brook had gone to check how it'd gone for the kitchen while Robin and Franky went down to the lower levels of the ship to check what damage had been done. Zoro simply plopped down on the spot, put his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall, soon to fall into a slumber. Nami stood leaning against the railing, looking over the calm water they floated on, smiling to herself. It had been one of the worst storms they'd gone trough, but they'd managed.

"Nami, look out!" Luffy suddenly said, making the girl turn her head back

The captain stood up, pointing on something above her head, and when she turned her head up to see what it was a sudden blackness came over her and she lost consciousness. Her hold on the railing loosened and she slipped over it, falling down and hitting the water with a splash, soon followed by the thing she'd gotten hit by. It was a big part of the mast that'd come of under the storm, but as it was made of wood it came back to the surface, as Nami didn't. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper hurried to the railing, leaning far over looking after her, but to no use; it was far too dark to see anything.

"Can you see her?" Usopp said to Luffy, as the teen stretched his neck as far as he could, his head merely a few centimeters above the water

"No, it's too dark!" he said, restoring his neck to its original length

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do?" the reindeer doctor panicked, running around in circles

The green-haired swordsman's eyebrow twitched, and he slowly opened his eyes before standing up. He searched the deck from where the commotion came from, and found it.

"Oi, what's all the noise about?" he asked and walked up to his crewmates, casting a glance over the railing

"Nami fell into the water!" Luffy said, as he strangely enough was the only one of the three who hadn't gone all panicked over the situation

"So what?" Zoro said, looking down again "She knows how to swim"

"But she got hit on the head by a piece of the mast" Chopped said, looking up on the swordsman with teary eyes

"What? Why didn't you say so sooner?" he said, but didn't wait for an answer. He threw his swords of the belt and kicked off his shoes before diving into the cold water, but sure to take a deep breathe before breaking into the water. He didn't open his eyes, as the salt water would sting, so instead he reached in front of him with his arms, but no luck.

"You found her yet?" Luffy asked, as Zoro broke trough the surface to get air

"Not yet" he answered and dove back again

This time he came deeper, searching for the navigator in blind. If her lungs had filled with water, which he hoped not, she would lay at the bottom of the sea, but if not she should float back up; but it was useless to just guess if you couldn't verify your suspicions. Without thinking he opened hi eyes, the salt water burning, but in the short period of time he had them open, the weak light that made it down there, he could see a flash of orange just a few meters in front of him.

"Hey, what's all the noise about? I could hear you all the way to the kitchen" Sanji asked, as he walked up to the trio by the railing, Robin and Franky trailing close behind with Brook coming dancing from the kitchen.

"Nami got hit by a piece of the mast and fell into the ocean! And Zoro went after her!" Luffy said

"What? That barbarian doesn't know how to save a lady! Even less save Nami-swan!" the blonde chef shouted

"Hey, could you give me a hand instead of just shouting around?" an annoyed voice rang, which made the whole crew hang over the railing, staring down on the water

Zoro was just a few meters from the ship, but far enough to not get hid by the shadow cast, as the full moon glow in ghostly white. He'd found Nami and now had both his arms wrapped around her waist, her back resting leaning against his chest and her head resting on his right shoulder. Her head was turned so her mouth was close to his ear, giving him the opportunity to hear her breathe; deep and quiet.

Franky and Brook had gone to bring a rope and threw one end over the railing, while holding onto the other end. When Zoro was sure he wouldn't drop the unconscious red-head he turned his head up and told them to drag them up, which the whole crew took part in. when the two was once again on the deck he gently put her down, leaning her against the railing, before backing away to let Chopper take a look.

"How is she?" Sanji asked the reindeer doctor, worry lacing his voice

"She's fine; she's just unconscious, though I have to take a look at her head later" he said, turning to the crew

"I think she's waking up" Robin said, blue eyes locked on the younger woman

And she was right; Nami's brandy colored eyes slowly opened. She lifted her head just a bit, and her gaze swept lazily from one to another; beginning on Zoro, whom stood to the left and ending on Brook standing at the far right. She lightly scrunched her brows, a slight frown adoring her face and opened her mouth and spoke:

"Who are you?"


	2. Amnesia

"Who are you?" Nami asked, and then she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choppa had carried Nami on his back in his more reindeer looking from and Robin had helped him lay her in her bed.

"Choppa, what happend to her?" Robin said calmly

"Well, everyone, it looks like she's got amnesia" Choppa said

"Whats amneisha?" Luffy asked.

"Not amneisha, amnesia. It's when you forget who you are and everything else" Choppa said

"So Nami can't remember us" Robin said

"My Nami-swaan!" Sanji sobbed in a corner.

"Can you stop cry for one second? It's not gonna help her" Zoro asked annoyed.

Sanji glared at Zoro whit his usually furious look, like when Zoro said something about Nami.

"Well, I't don't look to me like you'r helping either" Sanji said.

"Stop both of you" Robin said "There is actually something we do for navigator-san. Right, doctor-san?" she said

"Well, yes. We can try to help her remember things. Just the easy things first." he said

"Look, I thinks she's moving" Usopp said.

Everyone's head emedeately turned to Nami and quietly watched her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked tiredly around. When she saw the others she once again looked terror-stricken, but she got calm again.

"Do you know who we are?" Robin asked

Nami shaked her head.

"Who do you think we are?" Robin then asked

"Black hair-san" she said and pointed on Robin.

"Baka-san, long nose-san, reindeer-san, blue hair-san and scary blonde-san" she said and pointed on Luffy, Usopp, Choppa, Franky and Sanji.

"Zoro" she then said and pointed on Zoro.

"What did you just say?" Robin said

"Zoro" Nami simply said, and once again she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, Sanji, Choppa, Franky, Luffy and Usopp had left the room and went up on the ceck on Robin's orders.

"WHY does she only remember that barbarian?" Sanji said furious

"Maybe beacuse he was the one who saved her, I don't know" Robin said.

"But I think I have read about this somewhere. But I can't remember where" she continued.

"I must invastigate this. Be sure not to disturb them when I'm gone" she said and went down under the deck again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro looked on Nami who peacfully slept in her bed. Why was he the only one who she could remember the name of?

But when he thought back on what she had called Sanji he smiled.

"Scary blonde-san? Man, he's not gonna be happy" he said to himself

To be continued ....


	3. Godfruit

Zoro sat on a chair and looked extremly bored.

He had stayed in the room for over 3 hours, and Nami still hadn't woke up. He sighed and sat down on a chair on the other side of the room.

It was very quiet in the room. Not even the rest of the crew could be heard. He could not even hear if she breathed.

He suddenly stood up and walked up to her bed.

It didn't look like she breathed, actually, she looked a bit ... dead?

"Oi, Nami. Wake up" he said.

No responding.

He leaned over her a bit and poked on her cheek. She was warm, but she still didn't respond.

Zoro sighed and sat down on the floor, whit his back leaning to the bed.

"Well, it seems like you're not gonna wake up for a while, so I'm gonna take a nap" he said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro woke up several hours later. Through the small window on the right side of the room, golden rays of sun came in and shined up his face that made him wake up.

He stood up and stretched his arm and yawned. He suddenly felt someone pat on his back as he turned around.

Nami layed on her bed whit half-opened eyes and just looked on Zoro.

"You're finally awake I see" he said.

"Zoro" Namis said.

"What? Do you want something?" he asked.

"I choose you" she said

"What? What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

He laid a hand on her head, but she didn't have a fever.

"Well, I think you need a bit of fresh air. Come on, I help you out" he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did she say?" asked Robin.

Zoro had taken Nami up on the deck. The sun shined brightly and a few small clouds was painted in the heaven.

Luffy had followed Usopp and Franky to see if the ship was broken somewhere. Sanji came out of the kitchen carriyng a tray whit two glass of water on it.

"Nami my angel, how do you feel now?" he said and danced down the stairs to where she, Zoro and Nico Robin were sitting.

But Nami looked scared and moved closer to Zoro, which made Sanji look a bit mad and sad.

"Why does she kling to him?" Sanji asked and put down the tray on the table.

"I'm trying to figure that , do you remember what she sadi?" Robin said and turned back to Zoro.

"Of course, she said; I choose you. I don't know what she means by that, but she follows me" Zoro said.

"Follows you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, when we had got up from the room i said to her that she could say over there, but she followed me. I told her that three times" he said

"Can you show me?" Robin asked.

"Okey" Zoro said and sighed.

He stood up and started to walk away, but then Nami ran after him and hung to his arm.

"You see? She won't leave me alone"

"Hmmm, I'm sure I've red about this before, but it seems I can't find the book" Robin said.

Just then Chopper came out from a door.

"Chopper!" Nami said happily, and oncce again she fainted.

But before she even tutched the ground Zoro catched her.

"Whew, that was close" he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, she fainted when she said Chopper's name?" Usopp asked.

"So it means she remembers him, right?" Franky asked.

"I think so, then she hasn't got many more to remember" Sanji said.

Robin had said to Zoro to take Nami back to the room and stay there whit her until she had woken up again.

Robin then came into the kitchen where everyone were sitting.

"She has eaten a Godfruit" she said

To Be Continued .....


	4. I promise

"A what?" Luffy said

"A Godfruit" said Robin, as calmly as ever.

"It is very similliar to the Devilfruit, but instead of taking the ability to swim, it takes something else" she said.

"What does it take then?" Sanji asked asked.

"Well, that's the tricky part. It depends on which grade of the Godfruit that is eaten" Robin said.

"I'm going to read up a part from the book, so listen carefully" she said and opened the book somewhere a little bit after the beginning.

_November 21_

_"I have recently noticed that she's been acting a bit weird lately. She seems to forget things that she's just done or said. I think that it's just the begining of something even worse._

_If this continue she may even forget who she herself is, and me. But i fear the most she's gonna forget our daughter"_

"This isn't a book by some author, it's a diary or a notebook" Robin said.

She closed the book and looked on it's frontside and backside.

"It seems that it is not old, maybe twenty years or something, but the paper has already started to become yellow"

"So it has been tuched by water. By the way, where did you find it?" Franky asked

"Well, thats the strange thing. I found it on Nami-san's desk. I've asked her before, but she said she lost it somewhere"

"So now we know whats wrong whit her, bur how are we gonna fix her?" Sanji asked.

"Well, I must read this. Maybe I can find something that will help us. As for the rest of you, try not to go near Nami unless she has recognize you. Chopper, please inform Zoro about this, you and he are the only ones abel to talk to her now" Robin said, and whit that she left the room.

Chopper also left to tell Zoro about the news, and left was Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Franky.

"What are we supposed to do?" Usopp said.

"Oi, Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy said and smiled

"Yeah, me too" Franky said

Sanji sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Alright, gotta do what captain wants" he said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, a Godfruit?" Zoro said.

"Yes, it is evidently very similliar to the Devilfruit, but it seems that it has taken her memory instead of her ability to swim" Chopper explained

"But she can get it back, right?" Zoro asked

Chopper didn't answer.

"Right, Chopper?" Zoro said again.

"I don't know. Robin said she was going to read more about it. I will inform you when I get more information" said Chopper and left the room

Zoro sighed and turned around and saw down on Nami.

She was asleep, but when he looked a bit closer he saw that she was a bit pale.

"Now that I think about it, you haven't eaten at all today, haven't you?" he said

"Well, I'm gonna get you something to eat" he said and left the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zoro walked into the kitchen, all activity stopped.

"What, did someone just die?" he asked

"Why are you here? And where is Nami-swan?" Sanji said.

"She's sleeping. I came to get her some food, just in case you wonder"

"Food for my dear Nami-swan comig up!" Sanji said very much happy and danced around the kitchen.

Zoro leaned against the wall whit his arms crossed over his chest and closed his eyes.

Then, he heard something and opened his eyes again.

"Did you hear something?" he said and looked on the rest of them.

Thry tried to listen, and Luffy even stretched out his ear to three times the size.

"Nope, nothing. You sure you heard something?" Usopp asked

"Ssh, now I'm sure I heard something. Sounds like a ... thud?" he said

"Yeah, now I hear it too. But what is it?" Franky said

Zoro immediatly felt cold inside.

He opened the door whit such power that it almost fell of from the wall, and then he runned.

As he reached the grass he heard a scream. It was a scream full of fear and tears, and it was Nami's scream.

"Nami!" Zoro shouted as he ran towards the room he had left her in.

He pushed down the handle and opened the door.

The room was in a mess.

Books had been throwed down from the bookcases, drawers were laying on the floor whit the things that was in them all over the room. The bed had been moved and the pillows and the quilt lay in a corner, ripped into two pieces. And in the middle of everything stood Nami whit her back against him.

"Nami" Zoro said and stopped a few steps into the room.

She turned her head around and saw on him, whit eyes full of tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Zoro" she said.

She turned all around and ran to him. Zoro, who wasn't preapered for that ended up falling on his back when she ran into him.

"Nami what are y..." he started, but then saw down on her.

She had clutched her hands on his shirt and hid her hed on his chest.

He could hear her cry as he sat up.

"Don't leave me" she said, whit a very thin voice "Don't ever leave me again"

"I promise, I will never leave you" he said and wrapped his artms around her.


	5. The test

Two weeks had passed since the accident when Nami had lost her memories. She could still only remember Zoro and Chopper, but she didn't seem to be frighten by the others anymore.

Usopp and Luffy were fighting over something useless again, and Chopper were trying to srop them. Robin sat at a table under a parasol and read the book she had found two weeks ago and Sanji was in the kitchen, cooking something for lunch and Franky were building something useful, as he said it was. As for Zoro and Nami, they were at the mandarins. Zoro was as always sleeping, and Nami.

Well, Nami just sat and stared at the trees, focusing on the mandarins.

"Bellemere" she suddenly said.

"What did you just say?" Zoro asked as he sat up.

"Bellemere" Nami replied "and Nojiko" she said and turned towards Zoro.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't look sad, she looked happy. Really happy.

"Why are you crying?" Zoro asked

"Wait a minnit, why haven't you fainted yet?" he asked and stood up.

"What do you mean fai ..." she didn't finish the sentence becaus, just as she was to saying it, she fainted.

Zoro sighed asnd lifted her up and carried her in the bride-like way down the stairs.

Robin looked up as Zoto came down. She closed the book and stood up.

"Who did she remember this time?" she asked as Zoro put her down on a chair.

"Her sister and mother" he said.

"But wasn't she adopted?" Robin asked and sat down.

"Yes, I mean her steph-mother" he explained

"I see ... and what did she do?" she asked as Zoro sat down at the table.

"Nothing, she just sat and saw on the mandarins" he said

"Does they have a conection tho her sister and stepph-mother?" she asked.

"Yeah, they had a mandarin farm or something. Why do you wonder?" he said and saw on the black haired woman.

"I'll explain to you all when we're gathered" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later Sanjiwas done whit the luch and by that time Nami had woke up, and didn't remember that she had fainted.

When they all had eaten, Robin asked them to stay a while.

"Even you Nami" she said.

"So, what was it that you want?" Franky asked.

"We all know that Nami rememer Zoro and Chopper" she started.

"But Zoro have told me that she now remembers her sister and steph-mother, and she remembered them when she was looking at the mandarins. This has made me think about it. Maybe she can remember people by things that they have done for her or whit her" she said.

"So basically, she remembered them because she grow up whit them and the mandarins" Franky said.

"But why did she remember me and Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Well, I don't know how she met you" Robin said.

"Didn't she meet Chopper in the medical room at dr. Kureha?" Usopp said.

"Yes, I was going to check her temerature when she saw me" Chopper said.

"I think I dropped the tray I was carrying" Chopper said to himself.

"Wait, did you carry a tray when she remembered you?" Robin asked

Chopper looked up on the cealing, thinking hard.

"Actually, I think i was carrying a tray. Why do you wonder?" he asked, and as everyoe else, he turned to Robin.

"I think she remember the person who does a thing he or her did when she met them" Robin said.

"But I want to test it first. Could you all come out a bit" she said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is Luffy gonna jump down from the mast again?" Sanji asked as he looked up.

On top of the mast Luffy was standing, looking down on his crew.

"Nami met him when he fell down from the sky, right?" she said

"Yes, soemthing like that. Ah, you mean if he falls down again she will remember him" he said and looked on her.

"Something like that" she said.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not sure she will remember him, as I said; this is a test" she said.

"Well, he can't get any more stupid" Sanji said and watched up at Luffy.

"I'm gonna jump now so you better watch Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"Why is he up there?" Nai asked Zoro.

"He's gonna jump down from there" he simply replied.

"What?" she said "Why do such a stupid thing?" she said.

Zoro looked on her and was about to say something when Luffy suddenly shouted.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he shouted and jumped.

Zoro sighed and lokked up.

"Just watch him an I'll explain later" he said

"Okey" she repplied and watched as Luffy fell, at a highe speed the closer he came to the grass.

BANG!

AS fast as he landed a cloud of dust rushed up and hid him so they couldn't see him.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami said, and looked a bit annoyed,

"It worked!" Franky said.

"Guess I was right" Robin said.

"It worked?" they could hear Luffy's voice.

As he came out of the dust everyone's faces frozen.

"What?" he asked. Then everyone burst into laughter.

He had two big bumps on his head and made a face that made him look like a bear, a very funny bear.

"What?!!" Luffy said, this time whit a voice that told the that he didn't feel the bumps.

"You look exactly like a be ..." but the sentence wasn't compleated.

Nami, who had started it, fell to her right, were Zoro stood. Her eyelids falled down slowly, and her eyes seemes to darken a bit.

"Oi, Nami!" Zoro said and catched her.

She breathed slowly, and he lay his hand on her forehead.

"She has a fever" he said.

To be continued ......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Okey, chapter five finally done! XD

Know it sucks but don't hate me for it! I shall upload chapter six as fast as possible.


	6. Sword

Zoro took her up in his arms and looked over at Chopper.

"Where should I lay her?" he asked.

"She messed up the medical bay, so go and lay her in her own bed" Chopper said.

Zoro made his wa to the door that led to Nami's and Robin's room. Chopper turned around to the others and seemed to think about something.

"Go and see if you can find something to cool her down whit" he said.

Sanji, all burning to show how much he loved Nami, ran to the kitchen, followed by Franky. Luffy and Usopp ran towards the storage room for no reason, thinking that they would find something like ice or cool water. Or they just ran to hide to sleep somewhere.

Robin stayed besides Chopper, and when she was sure everyone was gone, she looked down on the doctor.

"What do you think happened?" she asked.

"Well, I'm certain that she remembered too many to fast and she just couldn't handle it" Chopper said.

"But I'm afraid that the side effects will do something bad, but I hope they won't" he continued.

------------------------------------------------

When Zoro was about to lay Nami down on her bed, she had clutched her arms around his neck in her sleep.

"Oi Nami, let go of me" he said, not too loud, because he didn't want to wake her up.

She mumbled something and let go of him so he could put her down.

"This time, I won't leave you" he said and sat down beside the bed, whit his back leaning to it.

He had barely sat down for a minute when Nami started to talk.

"Zoro" she said.

He turned his head around and saw that she was still sleeping.

"Must be sleeptalking" he thought and turned back.

"Zoro" she said again "I like you" she said.

Zoro suddenly stood up and turned to Nami, knowing that his face was red.

"What?!" he said, so loud that Nami woke up.

She looked a bit confused, and as she sat up she yawned.

"Ah, Zoro. What happend? Why am I here? And why is your face red?" she asked and looked up on him.

Zoro stood there and stared at her for some seconds before he turned away from her.

"Nothing" he said.

"You fainted again, so I took you down here" he said.

"Faint? I didn't faint" she said.

"Nami, you did faint. Stop denying it" he said.

He turned to her again, and was suprised by the look she gave.

Her eyes looked like she was scared and confused, and her mouth was a bit opened. She put her hands on each side of her head, covering her ears.

"I don't remember. Why did I faint? What happened? Why can't I remember it?" she asked and looked up on Zoro.

Now her eyes only showed fear and tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Why can't I remember?" she asked again.

Zoro sighed and sat down by her side and layed his rig arm around her shoulder.

"We're gonna fix that. Just sleep now, you'll need it" he said.

Nami looked up on him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Okey" she said.

"I'll stay whit you. I promise" he said.

Nami smiled, and after about twenty minutes she had gone to sleep again. Zoro laid her down on the bed again and laid the quilt over her. He sat down on the bed and looked at her, sleeping peacefully. He just couldn't think that this was the same woman that usually yelled at him.

------------------------------------------------

"So she said she couldn't remember that she fainted or anything before that?" Robin asked, as calmly as ever.

"Yes, that's what she said" Zoro answered.

They haden't found any ice, so Chopper took a towel and wet it in cold water and laid it on Namis forehead.

"This should do for now" he said.

"Maybe I can find something useful in the book, so I'll go and read a bit more" Robin said as she stod up, took the book and left Zoro and Chopper whit Nami.

"Well, Franky and the others are going to help me fix the medical bay, so I'm off then" Chopper said and left before Zoro could say a word.

"Why is it that I always end up whit her?" Zoro wondered and sighed.

He looked over to her. She rolled over on her other side so her back faced him, still sleeping. She mumbeled something, probably sleeptalking again, but when she rolled back so Zoro could see her face, she cried in her sleep. Zoror raised an eyebrown and walked up to her side.

"Marniena" she said

"Marniena? Who's that?" he tought, but did not wake her up.

She needed to sleep so he walked back to Robin's bed and sat down on it, and never let his sight off her. After a while she stopped to talk and the tears dryed. She would kick off the quilt when she got too hot, and when she started shivering Zoro put on the quilt again.

"Can't you lie still for even a second?" he said to himself as he for the fifth time put the quilt back.

------------------------------------------------

When Nami woke up a couples of hours later, Zoro was fast asleep. He sat by the side of her bed whit his arms across his chest. He snored, but she liked it actually. She sat down by him and just looked at him for some minutes.

Zoro just woke up then, and when he turned his head to the right he nearly shouted.

"Nami! Don't scare me like that!" he said panting.

"What? I just sat here" she said and smiled.

Zoro looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you okey Nami?" he asked and laid a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, why wouldn't I" she said.

"Just asked. Guess we'll go out and see what the others are doing" he said and stood up.

------------------------------------------------

While Nami and Zoro had been sleeping, the others ha seen an island and had anchored at a city's harbour. It didn't seem to be such a big city, but big enough to get lost in. Nami walked over to the railing and looked over the city. Zoro on the other hand looked over the ship, but he couldn't see anyone.

"They left us here?" he said.

"Zoro, can we go to that city?" Nami asked and turned towards him.

"I think were suppose to watch the ship, so we should not leave before someone comes back" he said.

The second after he had said that, Robin came out from the kitchen, and looked a bit suprised when she saw them.

"So you are finally awake now. How's her fever?" the black haired woman asked and leaned to the railing.

Nami, who didn't remember or recognize the woman, hid behind Zoro and peaked at her from behind his shoulder.

"She's better now. She wanted to go to the city, what do you think? Could we go or should we stay?" he asked.

Robin looked at Nami and thinked a minute.

"Yeah, you can go. Just don't go too far, were leaving soon" she said.

------------------------------------------------

"Why's there so many people here?" Nami askedd and looked up on Zoro. She was tight clung to his left arm, as if she was afraid she would get lost if she let him go.

"It's a city, of course there's many people" he answered.

"Look Zoro, a sword shop" she said and pointed towards a shop in a corner and dragged him along.

She stood outside the shop and looked trough the window. She smiled and looked really interested into swords, wich was really weird, because Zoro couldn't remember Nami ever being interested into something that wasnt money or mandarins. Suddenly she stood still and her smile had dissapeared. She went into the store and walked up to a barrel full of old swords. Zoro saw emedeately those who were rusty and those who were damaged, but someone had tried to make them look like they were of use. Nami took up one from the middle.

It was one of the few that actually had a sheath. The sheath was old and used and seemed not ot fit the sword. It was a bit smaller for the sword itself and he were sure it wasn't easy to pull out. Nami took it to the owner who stood behind a counter and paid about 50 beliner for the sword.

"Look Zoro, I bought a sword" she said and showed it to him when they had come out of the shop.

"I see that. Not to make you sad or anything, but that sword's surely just trash. You should have bought a better one" he said.

"But I like it" she said and pointed it up in the sky. She had the sword in her right hand and her left arm around Zoro's right arm, still seeming afraid to let go.

"I think I've seen it somewhere before" she added and put down the sword.

"I must be imaginary things" she said and smiled to him.

------------------------------------------------

Later on, when Zoro and Nami had come back to the ship everyone else had returned. When Sanji saw Nami smiling and cling to Zoro he immediately fell into "I-Don't-Want-To-Live-Anymore-Because-I-Lost-My-Only-Love" coma, wich lasted for about twenty seconds, because Robin came out from the kitchen.

"Look Chopper, I bought a sword" Nami said smiling when she saw the blue nosed reindeer doctor.

Robin loked at the sword as she got down the stairs and walked up to Zoro.

"Why did she buy a sword?" she asked.

"No idea. But afterwards she said that she had seen it somewhere before" he said.

------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Zoro lay besides the mandarin trees, looking up on the stars. Then, he heard a noice, like if someone opened door. He stood up and walked to the railing and looked down. He was a bit surprised when he saw Nami. He was just about to say something to her when he saw that she was holding the sword she earlier bought. She walked towards the railing and stopped there, looking out on the ocean.

She held up the sword towards the moon, pointed it to the deck and then looked at it from every angle. She then gripped the sheath and pulled. Slowly the sword left the sheath and when it did that, it instantly started to shine very bright.

"What the, Nami. Put it back!" he shouted.

Nami who had closed her eyes tried to put back the sword into the sheath, but missed a few times and instead cut her hand. When she finally had gotten the sword back to the sheath, which was very difficult due to that the sheath didn't belong to the sword, she threw it over the deck and gripped her right hand whit her left. From her right hand blood was dripping down her pale skin. She pressed the hands to her stomach and bent over so much that her head touched the grass and her back were sligthly shaking.

"Nami!" Zoro said and jumped down.

When he landed he rushed to her and sat down on his knees.

"Nami, how are you?" he asked.

"Stupid question" he immediately thought.

Suddenly she stopped shaking and she slowly sat up looking on her hand.

"The pain is gone" she said.

Zoro looked on her hand, and were very confused when he saw the cuts heal and the blood fade away. After a few minutes her hand was back to normal, and no sign of cuts on her pale hand could be seen. He took her hand in his own and looked over it again and again.

"Nami, what did you do?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Well, what do you think? It took some time to write and upload it because I've been very busy. If you don't like the story you shouldn't read it. This chapter i wrote in the night so my familly wouldn't disturb me, so please don't get all angry if I have written some words wrong.


End file.
